Hearts of the Innocent
by Green Wayfinder123
Summary: (Main Pair: Xion/Vanitas, Rated for mentions of abuse.) Vanitas Fair has always been avoided, for reasons that lie with his father. When Xion Dusk moves to town, everything begins to change. However, can Vanitas keep himself safe from the hand of Zack Fair? Can Xion help him do so? Or will the two be submitted to an awful fate?


_This is a Xion/Vanitas fic. Don't like the pair, don't read. They're 6 years old, Vani's dad is Zack Fair, mom is Areith, and Xion's parents are made up. Yay. Enjoy!_

Xion Dusk sat down on a swing, and lightly kicked out her legs. She was new in town, and didn't have any friends. Everybody around her already had something to play, and didn't want any one else to join. She had to admit; she was lonely. She wanted a friend, someone who would care enough to play with her instead of their other friends. However, she didn't exactly hold out hope for that to happen. She sighed, and kicked outward once more. Maybe when she started school, someone would step forward and allow her to be in their circle of friends. Xion dug her heels into the ground, the friction stopping her swing. She looked around, watching as the other kids played and romped around completly ignoring her, as if she wasn't even there. She sighed again, and kicked the ground.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice said behind her. Xion jumped, and whirled around. A boy around her age was standing there. He had jet-black hair, big, bright amber eyes, and a shy-looking chubby face. Xion gaped for a moment, then flashed him a bright smile.

"Sure!" She replied. The boy said a quiet thanks and hopped onto a swing seat. He swung his feet out, and didn't really say much. Xion decided to break the silence.

"Soo, what's your name?" She asked. The boy fixed his amber gaze onto her, and quickly looked away.

"Vanitas Fair," He mumbled. Xion smiled again.

"I'm Xion Dusk! It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand to Vanitas to shake. He looked at her again, and gingerly shook her outstretched hand, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He asked her if she had any friends, and she replied with the truth.

"No, I just moved here." She watched his silent reaction.

"Why don't you play with the other kids?" He asked. Xion stared at the sand below. Then, her bottom lip jutted out slightly.

"Everyone else has already got someone to play with, and don't want anyone else with them." She pouted. Vanitas thought for a moment.

"Then... would you mind... if I played with you?"

Xion stared.

"Really? You don't mind?"

Vanitas smiled and shook his head.

"Uh-uh."

Xion's face broke out into a grin that spread to both ears. She'd made a friend! She'd _made a friend_!

"Thanks, Vanitas! What do you wanna play?"

"I dunno... how about hopscotch?"

"Sure! I'll get the chalk! You get the rock!"

Xion fetched the chalk, not even caring about the soft powder getting all over her hands and clothes. Vanitas got the rock, and waited patiently for Xion to finish drawing the squares and numbers.

Vanitas seemed to be warming up to her, gladly becoming more open and talkitive, showing a cheery and sweet nature. Xion wondered why he didn't have any friends, but decided to keep that to herself; not wanting to spoil his good mood or make him uncomfortable. They repeated a short cycle of their game for a while, tossing the little stone Vanitas had collected and hopping from square to square. Thay were having so much fun, the hours flew by. They weren't even fazed by the looming darkness beginning to color the eternal sunsets of Twilight Town. Xion's parents came to pick her up, and the two said reluctant good-byes. Xion gave Vanitas a quick glance over her shoulder, and her heart sank at the small, almost apologetic, smile he wore as he waved. She gave a despondent wave back, and climbed into the car. The car's engine started with a roar, and she watched as her new friend faded into a speck down the road, then disappeared.

"Mommy, can I go back to the playground tomorrow?" She asked. Her mother looked at her in the rear view mirror, and smiled. She remembered how defiant she was when it came to moving here, and making new friends.

"Sure, sweetie." She said.

"Thanks, Mommy!"


End file.
